


Pink pollen causes...

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Loqi lands in a patch of flowers and it's soon obvious just what kind of pollen he'd coughed on. Fortunately, Ravus is willing to help because Loqi didn't know anyone else he could go to.





	Pink pollen causes...

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10917690) prompt on the kinkmeme.

In his haste to leave the forest and return to the base before nightfall, Loqi tripped off one of the hundreds of rocks littering the area and into a patch of deep red flowers. The pink cloud of pollen that flew up around him in response was ridiculous, and Loqi sneezed twice before he got out of it. 

Wiping his nose, Loqi gave the patch of flowers a quick glare before continuing on his way. If being out here caused some previously unknown allergies flare up, he was going to be quite irritated. 

It didn't take long for Loqi to realize that he did not have pollen allergies. He was flushed, and hot, and allergies did not cause a man to grow hard. Of all the timing for him to land on a bunch of aphrodisiac flowers... Sex pollen was something he hadn't thought existed, but it was the only thing that made sense. 

Loqi glowered at the tree he was leaning against. He refused to humiliate himself because of some flowers. Just pathetic. He'd rather... Loqi closed his eyes and took a breath. He could keep going. There wasn't any reason to stop. 

***

The fall of night had him vaguely worried as he finally stumbled out of the trees. It was difficult to concentrate on anything but the unbearable, burning need coursing through his being. Damn pollen. Daemons could appear at any moment, and he was in no fit state to fight.

Loqi wiped the sweat from his brow again and tried to remember where the nearest Haven was. Closer than the base, definitely. There may be a closer town or outpost. A random hunter out doing his job...

No. He refused to seek out a Lucian for assistance. The situation was humiliating enough without one of those savages seeing him. Never mind how easy it'd be. Plenty of Lucians would likely jump at the chance to take advantage of his current situation.

Loqi pulled out his phone as he walked toward the bridge he had used earlier. There was a Haven over there; he had parked nearby. If his memory was correct and he wasn't just being overly hopeful.

"Hey, Ravus," Loqi cheerfully said before Ravus could get out his customary greeting. "How far are you from Fort Vaullerey?"

"I could be there in an hour or two. Why?" 

Astrals, he did not remember Ravus' voice having such an affect on him. Loqi had to bite his lip to keep from moaning and embarrassing himself. His body was demanding attention and Ravus' voice had caused his mind to leap straight to significantly more sexual thoughts. Which was impressive; sex was the only thing Loqi'd been thinking about for at least an hour.

"I need you. It is a matter best spoken of in person." 

"Loqi,"

"Please, Ravus. I promise it's serious this time. Just... Track my phone; I'm not in the base. And don't bring human soldiers."

If any of those stories he had read were anything to go by- they weren't, but it was something at least- he needed Ravus for this. His own hands would not be enough, and he wasn't about to go find some man not his boyfriend to fuck because of some damned flowers. No. He would rather Ravus- and only Ravus- knew of what happened. 

The preferable alternative was, of course, that he didn't have to suffer through this at all. But those stupid flowers and their cursed pollen made that impossible. 

"I will be there as soon as possible," Ravus said. 

"Thank you. I love you so much." 

***

When Ravus finally arrived, Loqi was a mess. His clothes had been removed as soon as he'd climbed up onto the Haven. The lube he always kept on his person was lying on the stone, still open and recently used- see, Ravus, it was handy to carry around- to slick up his fingers again. 

Fingering his own ass hadn't helped relieve the pure need any more than angrily jerking off had. Loqi had hoped that it would, but all he'd done was give himself one of the best orgasms ever caused by his own hands. 

Which led to the mess. Cum on his hand and some on his stomach, but mostly drying on the rock. Lube leaving his ass slick, slightly leaking from just how much he had used. Infuriatingly, his cock was already hardening again. 

Loqi snarled at himself, then looked up at the sound of Ravus calling his name, sweaty hair partially blocking his view of him hurrying over.

"Are you aware that sex pollen is in fact a real thing?" Loqi said and tried to focus on Ravus' face rather than what he knew was hidden away under layers of clothing. "Aphrodisiac flowers do not appreciate being landed upon." 

"So that is why you wished to speak with me in person." 

Loqi only nodded, biting his lip to keep from saying anything humiliating. 

Ravus looked him over for a moment before looking at his face once more. 

"I will not assist you in the open, and especially not in a Haven." 

Rather than expect Loqi to stand, Ravus lifted him into his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Those simple touches burned in the best ways and Loqi moaned with need. Now was not the place. Not here. Not where anyone could see. 

"A few minutes longer," Ravus promised, "and I will give you everything you need." 

It was more than a few minutes later when Ravus finally joined Loqi in the only room on the Engine suitable for rest. 

Loqi was pulling at Ravus' uniform to get him as bare as he was the moment the door closed behind him. 

"Can't wait any longer," Loqi said. "I need you. Need you so much." 

Ravus kissed him rough and deep and Loqi whined in desperation, abandoning his mission of removing Ravus' clothes to press their bodies together and rub his aching cock against the cloth of Ravus' pants. He could've came like that, if Ravus allowed it. The humiliation at acting so wanton burned, reigniting his irritation though both paled in comparison to the desire.

Instead of allowing it to come to the proper conclusion, Ravus firmly pushed him back. 

"On the bed," Ravus said. "It will be easier there." 

"I need you now," Loqi insisted. "Please, Ravus. Please, I need you." 

Climbing Ravus found him quickly shoved against the wall. Trapped between the cold metal and Ravus' warm body, Loqi moaned. He was never like this at his horniest. It was humiliating. 

"Very well," Ravus grumbled in his ear, "if you need me that badly." 

Lips pressed to the side of his jaw and even that simple contact send pleasure straight to his cock. Ravus' hips were pushed against him, rocking in controlled motions that put pressure exactly where Loqi was needing it. 

"Yes, yes. I do. Please. Fuck me Ravus." 

Instead, the warmth of Ravus' hand closed around his cock. The friction of leather and skin pumping his length was not enough. Nor was the rhythmic motion of Ravus' hips. 

"I need more. Ravus."

Loqi held on, grabbing Ravus' hair and whining. Embarrassment and irritation burned his face as he came. Again. 

He slumped against the wall and worked on catching his breath. Easily, Ravus pulled him forward and carried him to the bed where he placed him in the center of the mattress. 

Ravus left him there to finish removing his own clothes. 

Loqi pushed himself onto his elbows to watch. 

As Ravus became more exposed, Loqi's arousal returned. It was embarrassing just how much he was enjoying the simple act of Ravus' boring undressing routine.

Especially when the pants came off. One look at Ravus' erection and Loqi moaned. It was humiliating to be so desperate. Pissed him off that he had no choice but to act like this.

"Astrals, Ravus," Loqi breathed. He was salivating. "You're- Fuck me." 

Ravus shook his head as he joined Loqi on the bed. The lube was in his hand; a generous amount applied to his fingers before it was set aside.

"It isn't yet time for that." 

It was ridiculously easy for Ravus to push his fingers in. When he tried moving himself on those fingers, the prosthetic came down to pin his hips in place. 

"Ravus. Please," Loqi begged. "I need more." 

In response Ravus stretched him open farther and Loqi moaned. 

"Give me your cock." That tone wasn't anywhere close to demanding like he wanted to be. "I need it." 

Warm wet heat engulfed his cock a few moments later. All Loqi could do was jump at the sensation. That worked too. That more than worked. Loqi's thoughts spiraled to pushing into Ravus' tight body instead. Fucking him until this damned pollen wore off and- and- Gods, he was close. 

"More. More. Take all of it. Please." 

Ravus did swallow him down and he never lasted long when Ravus did that even without the pollen. He came with a choked cry. 

As usual Ravus swallowed all of it before withdrawing. His fingers hadn't left, but they weren't moving. Loqi squirmed as much as he could under that prosthetic and whined. 

"Keep going." His body was super sensitive to every touch; now was the perfect time. "I can take it. I need it." 

"What exactly do you need?" Ravus nibbled on his ear for a moment. Hooked his fingers directly into Loqi's prostate. 

The loud broken moan was honest and less embarrassing than most of the noises he'd made since falling into those flowers. 

"Your- Fuck me. Over- Now. _Please_."

Ravus kissed him hard and Loqi tasted himself on his lips for a moment before it was gone and Ravus easily flipped him onto his stomach. 

A grip just that side of too hard yanked his hips up off the bed. Perfect. Yes. He loved when Ravus manhandled him. 

Feeling Ravus push in was better than anything he'd felt all day. Thick and perfect, and so much better than either of their fingers. Despite the hand on his hip, Loqi eagerly pushed back. 

For once, Ravus didn't waste any time. The magitek hand steadied Loqi's hips. His thrusts were hard, controlled, and Loqi felt a flash of irritation that Ravus was so composed while he was falling apart already. 

Then Ravus' hand buried in his hair, twisting the strands just that perfect amount to mix pain and pleasure. The magitek hand left his hip to scratch down his spine and leave a harsh tingling trail that felt way better than it should have. 

"Yes," Loqi moaned. "Fuck me. Wreck me. Please, please, _please_."

"I will, do not worry." Ravus chuckled. "We've only just started." 

Kisses were pressed to his shoulders, but they did nothing to calm him. If anything, they made it worse. Increased his need for more. 

"More Ravus," Loqi begged. 

Instead he received more kisses. More touches and light scratches all over his body. Especially those sensitive areas Ravus rarely took advantage of. It was at once too much and not enough. 

Metal scraping his nipple caused a rush of pleasure that brought a startled gasp from him as he jumped. That never felt that good. Even still, he pleaded for more of it and pushed his chest toward Ravus' hand. 

Faster, hotter, louder, and Loqi was shaking under the onslaught of pleasure burning his body every place their skin touched. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth and he vaguely registered that he was glad to be facing away from Ravus. Mostly he registered just how wonderful Ravus felt inside him. 

He loved Ravus, but that had to be the pollen exaggerating.

Humiliating, begged, encouraging babbling poured from his mouth as Ravus pounded into him, hitting his prostate just right on every thrust. Fingers uselessly clutched at the plain sheets and he didn't even bother trying to move with Ravus. Just let the force of Ravus' thrusts move him and cried out when the prosthetic hand gripped his cock. 

The grip was hard- too hard.

"If you are to be rid of this pollen, you must wait," Ravus explained. 

"Can't-" Loqi panted. "Please. I need-"

"You need overwhelmed. That is what you asked me for earlier."

Loqi shuddered at the sound of that gorgeous voice whispering in his ear. He couldn't remember asking anything; all he remembered was embarrassing desperate begging.

The added stimulation had him whining. He felt like he had a fever, he was so hot. Saliva continued falling from his open mouth. His body couldn't take much more. 

"Just... Not much longer," Ravus panted. "You can handle it." 

A hoarse scream was all he could manage when Ravus finally let go and he came hard. Hard enough for his vision to go black for a moment and every muscle in his body to tighten. He could barely hear past the blood rushing in his ears, but he could feel the effects of Ravus' orgasm inside him. 

He also noticed that he was aching. Especially his cock, as overused as it had been during the past few hours. The emptiness felt when Ravus pulled out was thankfully normal and Loqi half smiled in contented relief before collapsing to the bed. 

Now that the pollen's effects were gone, he noticed how tired he was. Thirsty and hungry too, but he didn't have the energy to do anything about either of those. He didn't even have the energy to be embarrassed; the emotion existed for a second before exhaustion pushed it aside. 

So he just lay there and only moved when Ravus needed him to so he could wipe him clean. 

Loqi looked up when Ravus pushed his sweaty hair from his face. All he wanted was to go to sleep, but he obediently sat up when Ravus nudged him. 

"Drink," Ravus commanded. 

Taking the bottle of water from him, Loqi made sure not to drink too much too fast. Just enough to soothe his sore throat. 

"Has it passed?" 

Loqi nodded. 

"Good. Now, I assume you would like to get some sleep?" 

"I am exhausted," Loqi said as he handed the bottle of water back. "All I want to do is sleep." 

Ravus chuckled and gently moved him to the side. Satisfied that there was enough room, he settled in the bed. 

"Are you in the mood for cuddling?" 

Loqi gave it some consideration. Usually when he was this sweaty and disgusting he wouldn't be. Heck, Ravus never was when they were both sweaty. But after everything that happened, being held sounded like exactly what he needed. 

"I think I am." 

He'd barely finished his thought before Ravus pulled him into his arms and against his chest. Light petting he would have gotten either way brought a smile to his face as he got comfortable. 

"Now sleep. I will still be here when you wake." 

***

When consciousness finally returned to Loqi hours later, the first thing he saw was Ravus's bare chest. He smiled and rubbed his cheek on him before slowly pushing himself up. 

"How do you feel?" Ravus asked. 

"Better. Dirty and hungry."

Loqi hesitated and shifted, moving off Ravus to sit on the bed. He very clearly remembered what had happened after landing in that pollen. Most of it. Parts were a hazy pleasurable bliss during which he no doubt humiliated himself farther.

After a few moments, he felt Ravus' hand on his back. It rubbed soothing circles into his skin and he relaxed again. 

"Talk to me," Ravus said. 

"How much did I embarrass myself?" 

Rather than answer right away, Ravus pulled him into a loose hug and pressed a kiss into his hair. 

"Your behavior last night was.... Nine, by your own scale." 

Loqi groaned and slumped back against Ravus. 

"I am never falling into sex pollen again," he promised. 

"I will inform you where to avoid if we are ever in the forests of Tenebrae." 

Somehow, it made sense those flowers would be in Tenebrae. More importantly, he wasn't the only one possibly needing some care.

"Are you okay?" Loqi asked and looked up at Ravus. "It was sudden, and with how I was acting..." 

Ravus smiled down at him. 

"I am perfectly fine, I assure you. The knowledge that you are all right is all that I need." 

Loqi smiled and pressed a kiss to Ravus' cheek. If Ravus said he was okay, and Loqi hadn't noticed any reason not to believe him, then Ravus was okay. 

"Now," Ravus said, "I believe we could both use a shower. Then, you may tell me what you discovered in the thicket over lunch."

And by the time that was done, they could forget last night ever happened- or at least not talk about it.


End file.
